My Kitty Kat
by Mrs.Cullen26
Summary: Masaya now lives in America and Kish is back after a year. He saves her after a party and Ichigo is warming towards Kish what happenes when she suffers a potentially fatal accident. Read and find out. Bad summary i know.
1. Heart broken

Omgg im really nervous this is my first fanfic and hopefully if if I get good reviews ill do more. This fanfic is going to be about Ichigo and Kish and for you masaya lovers im not going to bash him well I might a little (hehee) By the way I have only seen mew mew power but I have watched tmm by reading subtitles. I do not know japanese im only familiar with the names so please excuse my poor japanese grammer as well as my english. I wanted to stick with the original. Anyways on with the story enjoy :D

**Btw** **I don't own tokyo mew mew**

* * *

My Kitty Kat

(ichigo's pov)

The 14 yr old redhead sighed as she wiped the table at cafe mew mew. It's been a year since the big fight with deep blue. She found herself, Lettuce, Pudding still working in cafe mew mew everyday apart from their day offs of course.

Zakuro was too buzy with her career she was currently in England doing some film shoots and Mint was to buzy with her ballet career.

''Alright you can go now girls be here on TIME tomorrow Ichigo'' Ryou told her bluntly.

''Yeh yeh'' she said exasperated she headed out the cafe. She passed the park,''This was were me and Masaya used to go to it was our favourite place.'' Before she realized a tear fell from her big chocolate brown eyes and another and another.

Her mind drifted back to the day before, it was the most hearbreaking thing she ever had to go through. Masaya biological parents had found him he was soo happy so was his parents.

They had accidently lost him when he was a child and they were over the moon they found him after all these years. They wanted him to come live them which Masaya was thrilled and so was Ichigo she truly was happy for him.

But the only flaw was that they lived in America Ichigo knew she should do the selfless thing and persuade him to go. So she did she persuaded him every day he always said no so the only thing she could do is emotianally blackmail him.

_''if you truly love me you would go live with you parents it's what you would do for me I love you thats why im doing this please just go Masaya,_

_ you have been waiting for your true parents your whole life''. He replied sadly ''okay but Ichigo I WILL always love you and remember this dont be afraid of falling in love, ill come back for you one day if your still waiting''. He kissed her then left. _

The memory pained ichigo everyday all they been through and now he was taken away from her but she was happy for him. It was Miwa her best mate birthday today and she was throwing a party she was going to be 15.''I no what im

going to do im going to have fun and forget Masaya.'' She went home and put on a pink strapped top and a white mini skirt she grabbed miwa's present, she had gotten her a crystal bird and then told her mum and dad shes going out.

''GO PUT ON A JACKET NOWW!!'' her father shintaro bellowed. Ichigos jacket which was on her hand was now around her chest. She rolled her eyes then headed out.

* * *

Well thats the first chapter done I know its really boring and nothing really happens in it and very short since I just wanted to explain whats going on first. But something is going to happen in the next chapter maybe just maybe kish will come in or in the next next chapter not sure yet. Also the only reason I included a lot of masaya in this *** cringes * **since to explain what happened and now he aint going to be mentioned in all the other chapter maybe a tad. (laughs like a maniac)

So pleasee review then I can post the next chapter up.


	2. Party

Hiii I just couldnt wait to start the next chapter I decided maybe that'll attract more if any of you didnt like it well here's the next chapter please excuse my poor grammer im trying my best. Im only young but enough of me babbling on heres the story.

**also i don't own tokyo mew mew **

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo's pov

'' wow'', Ichigo awed as she saw the house decorated in party lights and streamers and balloons. She walked in the house and could hear the music, it was loud too loud she thought wouldnt Miwa get in trouble...Her thoughts got

interrupted as she spotted miwa and moe two of her best friends. '' hey ichigo Im soo glad you made it. Guess what my parents arent coming till 11.'' Miwa said happily.

'' Cool happy birthday heres your present miwa maybe you should open ater'' ichigo said whilst giving her a hug.

(One hour later the party was in full swing and the house was cramped and Niwa had diasappeared. )

''Ichigo im scared there are a lot of people that miwa didnt even invite most of them arent even our age'', moe said worridly Ichigo nodded in agreement. Just then Miwa comes towards them staggering.''Heyyy youuu haaave to tryy th the punch iitss amaaazing'', Miwa said drunkily.''

''Ermm Miwa your drunk come on we'll take you upstairs and get rid of everyone'', ichigo said whilst tugging on her arm, this party was getting out of control she thought. Miwa pulled her arm away then said angrily, '' Ichigo lemmme goo youu are so sooo boring thesee dayss eevva since masaaya left''.

Ichigo felt the stinging sensation in her eyes.'' Wh whhy cant you just get over itt just a booy it aiint the end of the world.''That did it Ichigo tears just fell rapidly. ''Miwa stop it!!'' Moe said angrily.

''Bu buu its truee you neva have fuun please it my birthday.'' Miwa protested.

''Your right Miwa I will have fun'', Ichigo quickly wiped away her tears and headed over the punch bowl. Moe wanted to go after her but didnt want to leave miwa, she just prayed she was okay. ''Im going to have fun'' ichigo said to herself

she poured herself a cup knowing that there was alcohol in it she had seen some of the boys pour it in. She quickly gulped it down and another and another.

She walked over to the living room falling a little bit and started dancing to the music which could be easily heard by the whole street. Boys were dancing around her and she was dancing around them. '' Hello my names Riku '' a guy spoked

to Ichigo he was probably 17 and looked dodgy.

''Hii '' Ichigo replied.

'' Do you want a drink'' he showed her a can of cider. ''o ookay'', she grabbed it and drank it all. She giggled and started dancing again.

(After 2hrs of non stop partying a tipsy Ichigo began to make her way outside)

''Are you alright,'' he asked Ichigo who was looking like she was going to nodded her head and made her way home, Riku catched up with her. ''Do you know your very very pretty'' he said a bit creepily.

''Ttthaanks', she said warily even when she was tipsy she could tell something was wrong, her senses were telling her to go home..quick. ''How about you come to my place'', he told her. ''Nnoo I have to head home'', she said quickening her place. '' When I said how

about you come to my place, I meant you ARE coming to my place'', he grabbed her wrists tightly.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I promise Kish in the next chapter want to know what happens just review thats all it takes thats right that little button down at the bottom *smiles crazily * (yhhh im weird oh well) but I hope you liked this chapter and kish is going to be in the next one soo yay * throws a party*. also i will try and personally reply back to the reviews. Seeya till then


	3. Im coming Ichigo

Heyyy people Im back again I expected to get more reviews though :( but its early days however I wanted to put it up I couldnt help myself. Soo please try and review I love your comments they make me really happy obviously I dont like bad reviews though. Thanks for the people who have reviewed so far.

**I don't own tokyo mew mew.**

* * *

_Recap_

_''How about you come to my place'', he told her. ''_

_Nnoo I have to head home'', she said quickening her pace. '' When I said how_

_about you come to my place, I meant you ARE coming to my place'', he grabbed_

_her wrists tightly. _

Kish Pov

Kish sighed as he lay back in his bed. He closed his beautiful golden eyes and thought a lot of things had happened on his planet over the year, the mew aqua restored their planet. He was the head in their military and their technology was

ten times better and advanced than the humans. But the technology never harmed the planet. He had been very buzy that year he had even began to go to school!! Well only when he managed to he smirked to himself. But the thing that

was on his mind a lot well like every minute was his kitten Ichigo. He missed her soo much he had to go through the pain of not seeing her everyday the pain of not touching her cute soft pink lips, he missed how she would blush. He just

missed her. She was with that fool Masaya but he had enough he decided it was time for a little vist, he grinned to himself at the thought. He got up from his bed and went over to Pai in his study room.

'' Oi''.

''What is it'', Pai said annoyed at being disturbed whilst he was reading a book.

'' Im going to earth for a visit soo no need to raise alarms okay tell my mum, you could come if you like maybe even see that Lettuce girl'', Kish said teasingly.

Pai blushed light pink which was very very rare. ''maybe later'', Pai mumbled. Kish just shrugged. Tart had already been to earth a couple of days ago to see that Pudding and talked non-stop about her but he'd never admit it. Now was his

turn to go. He teleported to earth in search of Ichigo then hit himself on the head, he had forgot about the time zone difference. So now it was dark on earth. He decided to go to her bedroom since he expected her to be in bed.

(Ichigo's bedroom)

'' Where is she?'' he muttered quietly to himself. He spotted a note on her dressing table which was scattered in ribbons, hair brush and the usual girl stuff. He spotted a note, _24/04 – Miwa's Birthday Party. _So that was where she was he

could wait he thought but now he was here he couldn't wait to see her. He decided he'd float around the street in search of her, he was sure that Miwa lived quite close to her. And it was very late so she must be making her way home. As

he was floating in mid air he stopped dead still. There right in front of him was the gorgeous and beautiful fiery red head girl he loved. But something was wrong she wouldn't or maybe she would, but was his kitten his Ichigo tipsy! He raised

his eyebrows then started to laugh to himself, he stopped laughing as a shiver ran up his spine. A guy around 17 was with her but then she started walking away whilst staggering.

He catched up with her then gripped on her wrists tightly, she was struggling to get free he pulled her into the alley right next to them. He watched mortified as his Ichigo was in danger but he was going to save her.

''Im coming Ichigo'', he said to himself.

Ichigo's pov

''Get off mee you youu disgusting perv'', Ichigo said as she struggled to get away. She couldn't tranform as she didnt have her mew pendant with her she thought she didn't need it anymore but boy was she wrong.

''Naa im alright now come with me'', Riku hissed as dragged her through some alleys. Ichigo kicked him in the groin with all her strength as she could manage, it seemed to be quite a strong kick as he immdiately let go of her and clutched

on his groin. Ichigo ran away but she didnt manage to get far in her conditon, he was right behind her. Ichigo's heart was soaring and she felt like she could collapse any minute.

''Ooww'' she cried out in pain as he literally dragged her up by her hair.

''Aaaah get off me'', she screamed weakly.

''You cheeky little slut, how dare you do that to me for that you must be punished'', he said as he with full force smacked her right across the face, she clutched on her cheek and fell to the ground. She was sure it would leave a mark.

'' Don't. Touch. Her.'' a cold voice said.

'' Go away, this ain't your business'' Riku said with a hint of worry in his voice. In a flash his hand was on his neck and was tightening rapidly, his beautiful, hypnotising golden eyes full of love, passion and pain and now hatred, glared at the

terrified Kiro's eyes. Riku was turning a dangerous red as he was being suffocated.

'' This aint MY business!! Of course its my business you are hurting the girl I love how dare you'' Kish said angrily but full of passion at the same time.

''Kish...??'' a low voice wimpered.

''Im here now Ichigo sorry I was soo late dont worry i'll finish him'', Kish said in a cold but comforting voice. Ichigo shaked her head she knew that if he killed him it would be on his conscience as well as her's. ''Noo please jj juust leave it'' she

told him in a sad voice. Kish reluctantly but slowly released his hand from the guy's throat. ''Do not ever touch her again or any other girl ever again or I WILL personally hunt you down and kill you'' he said in a chilling voice after he punched

him in the face and kicked him in the stomach several times. Kiro ran away as fast as he could whilst clutching his stomach.

Kish walked over to the sobbering Ichigo and wrapped her up in his strong muscular arms whilst she carried on weeping. Ichigo soon realized she was being comforted. She lifted her head slightly to look at the face she hasn't seen for a

year, the face of an ex enemy, the face of a guy that loved her. She hasn't thought about him in ages. ''Kishh what are youu do dooing here,'' she managed to say between tears. ''What do you think'' he replied softly as he tilted her chin and

gazed in her big chocalte brown eyes covered in her thick lashes. He just couldn't resist giving her a gentle quick kiss on her lips. He ran his finger across her cheek but he stopped as she winced slightly. He gave her a comforting smile and

flashing his white teeth he said ''I'll take you home, you will be better in no time i'll look after you my little kitten''.

* * *

That is my longest chapter ever. *** **wipes away a tear * lol it wasn't that long I suppose .What did you lot think?? I'm thinking of making my chapters even longer but im quite buzy with coursework but i can update atleast update once a week maybe more. This chapter though was quite serious I might make it a bit lighter. Until then Biii. xxxx


	4. Let's go out

Hiii everyone hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ichigo slept peacefully as she snuggled deeper in to something warm. She suddenly snapped open her eyes, it wasn't a something it was a someone. She slowly looked up and braced her self for who it was, it was the emerald haired

teen Kish who saved her yesterday. And she was sleeping on his built chest! But instead of being angry she found herself staring at his handsome face, it was so innocent.

''Innocent yeh right he's in MY bed and curled up against me with his arm over me but... he looks so cute. Omg did I say that I think that yesterday affected my brain.'', she thought.

She cautiously took his arm off around her waist and slung her knees over the bed so she was sitting on the bed. She clutched her head she had a bit of a headache. She tried to stand up but found that the room was slightly spinning and

her throat was very dry, she felt groggy. '' I am never drinking again'', she groaned maybe a but too loud since a certain alien woke up.

''You better not drink again, I might not be there one day'', Kish said smirking at the now shocked Ichigo.

''Well excuse me I don't recall asking for your help and for your information I had the situation perfectly under control'', Ichigo said defensively even though she could barely remember what happened. Kish started chuckling at the idiocity

(I think thats a word btw) of that statement only she would say that, he sighed softly he stared at her. Ichigo looked at him back and unintentionally started to get lost in those intense honey gold eyes but she snapped back in to reality

once he took hold of her chin.

'' Your still as stubborn as ever eh kitten but you got yourself hurt probably even more if I werent there'', he said sadly as he stroke her cheek with his thumb which had a light pink mark where that guy smacked her.

He hated the thought of her hurt even a little bit because it pained him deeply and he hated the thought of him hurting her last year he would nearly be in tears at the thought.

_Flash back (kish pov)_

_''I'll take you home, you will be better in no time my little kitten'', I said to her. She fell asleep on my shoulder she looked so tired. I teleported us two to her bedroom. I layed her gingerly on her bed she was still in her clothes I couldn't_

_exactly hange her into her nightie,''If I did I would probably end up with a missing tooth'', i chuckled to himself. As she slept I_ _watched her, she started screaming quietly and wimpering. I badly badly wanted to comfort her I just couldn't take it._

_So I slipped into bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her, it felt like I was heaven. I held her tight and never wanted to let her go she stopped screaming. _

_''I love you my kitty kat'', I whispered then drifted off to sleep._

_End flash back._

'' Kish'' Ichigo said.

'' What is it''.

''I want to say thanks, but what the hell were you doing on my bed?!?!''.

Kish grinned slyly, '' Well you were having nightmares all I wanted to do is comfort you. It seemed to work then I fell asleep accidently. But you don't need to thank me I do it because I love you.''.

Ichigo looked at his puppy dog expression and blushed dark pink then sighed in defeat.

''What ever I can't be asked to argue today Kish, I don't feel to good. Alcohol makes you feel like crap in the morning.'' Ichigo said making a face.

Kish grinned he thought she looked adorable when she was annoyed, well he thought she always looked adorable.

'' Also you left straight after the fight with Deep blue you didn't even say bye'', she said seriously.

Kish didn't expect that question that was just random and unexpected.

'' Sorry been buzy in my planet and trust me I missed you every minute I would've visited but you seemed pretty preoccupied with the tree hugger.'', Kish said accusingly on the last bit.

Before she could say anything about Masaya she was interrupted by her phone belting out love story by taylor swift. She checked the caller id it was Miwa she hanged up. Kish wondered who it was. Her phone rang again she disconnected it

again.

''Just pick it up Ichigo it's pissing me off or should I have a word with them are they troubling you? ''. Her phone rang again she picked it up,

''What do you want'' she said in a cold piercing voice she still could remember her harsh words yesterday. Kish just thought ''That person sure ticked off Ichigo.''

''Im soo sorry Ichigo, Moe told me what I said to you im so horrible and I don't deserve your friendship. But please forgive me I feel terrible. '', Miwa started crying. Ichigo felt a bit guilty for being harsh after all the drink was talking.

''Look Miwa them things were hurtful but I suppose it was partly the drink and I forgive you''.

''Thank you Ichigo now I feel a bit better I got a bad hangover. Listen I have to go now im in trouble and have to clean the house, your present was beautiful by the way thank you seeya in school bye.'' she hanged up.

She turned around to see Kish staring at her. ''What is it''.

''Nothing just looking at your beautiful face.'' he said casually. She blushed lightly.

''Well im going to have a shower and brush my teeth.

''Can I join you in the shower.'', he said playfully.

''No way eeeww Kish im going now.'' she headed out the room with her things and clothes to the bathroom. Kish layed back on her bed with his arms behind his head he stayed like that for a while

then at the corner of his eye he thought he saw a piece of paper. He turned around and pullled it out under the pillow, it was a postcard.

_Hello Ichigo, Im missing you loads already I can't bear that im living so far away from you in America. I hope your alright and everythings ok in school. Till we meet again, Masaya,_

Three things went through Kish's mind 1. Treehuggers out of the picture 2. He can try and win Ichigo over without disruptions. 3. They could be together.

Just then Ichigo walked in her red hair dripping with water then she froze, she looked at the postcard then Kish. ''What the fuck are you doing with that'', she was angry he invaded her privacy.

''It just poked out under your pillow don't get mad please.'' he pleaded her. She walked over to him and snatched the post card out of his hand. ''Well now you know'', she said a bit shakily.

Kish placed his arm around her shoulder protectively.

''Sorry Ichigo, are you okay.'' She nodded her head slowly.

'' Yeh I suppose it's just been a bit hard, just trying to move on''. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Kish broke it '' Were are your parents.''.

''At work thankfully. Kish aren't you going to go back.'' He shook his head and grinned at Ichigo ''No way and leave you! You must be joking just try and stop me leaving, I am much stronger than you yano.''

Ichigo snorted '' You must be kidding me! You are harmless even a 5yr old could beat you. Remeber last time you got beat by a girl''.

Kish pouted adorably then suddenly pinned a shocked Ichigo down on her bed and he held her wrists. ''What were was that you were saying.'' he flashed his trademark smile. Before she could say anything his gentle lips were already on her

Ichigo formed a plan in her head and she kissed him back, she even found herself enjoying it. Kish was surprised and loosened his grip on her as soon as she felt him loosening up she flipped him over her bed and he landed on the floor.

She grinned '' I was saying that you got beaten by a girl''. A confused Kish rubbed his head

''That wasn't nice that hurt plus you cheated''.

''What. So I aint allowed to kiss you back now??'' shevteased him.

''NO of course you can any time you want'' he said outraged. ''But you used that to your advantage. Oh well ill get you next time and for your inforamtion I went easy on you last year i could've easily defeated you''.

'' Suuure anyways Im going downstairs to eat breakfast do you want some.''. He shaked his head and followed her Kish was sitting on the couch she made herself some luch (sandwich) and a strong coffee since she slept in and It was to

late for breakfast and quickly took some painkillers. ''So what shall we do'', Kish asked her.

''We?''.

''Well yeh who else please dont say no it's been ages let me learn about your culture more and what you humans do for fun.'' Kish begged her.

''Fine let's go out i feel better now. We're going ice skating''. Kish snickered ''What Is it Kish'' Ichigo sighed knowing it'll probably be something stupid. ''You said let's go out''. Ichigo blushed furiously and her cat ears

and tail popped out. ''Great why THANK YOU Kish for making them pop out after a long time ''.

'' Your welcome kitty now let's go''. She grabbed her dad's hat from the table and chucked it at him.

He frowned ''Put it on'' she said sternly, he did as he was told.

(At the ice rink)

Kish fumbled with his skates and after what seemed to be a million years he managed to put them on properly. Ichigo meanwhile was waiting impatiently and tapped her feet

'' Come on let's go.'' Kish was thinking this was easy as he saw people skating gracefully but he saw some little kids falling over. Ichigo stepped into the rink Kish followed her lead but as soon as he stepped on it he slipped and fell over and

landed on his butt. Ichigo laughed at him and helped him up. ''I bet you thought this was easy didn't you, all you have to do is slide your feet forward okay look at me.'' Ichigo perfectly skated around him then skidded to a halt.

''Now you try''. Kish tried to copy Ichigo but failed misreably. He landed on his butt once again he groaned in frustration ''This is stupid it aint any fun and now my arse hurts''.

''Don't worry it's your first time'' she held his hand whilst giggling as Kish rubbed his butt. She teached him how to skate. Unforunately Kish was a slow learner after falling a lot (lost count by this point) he mastered the skill of iceskating. Kish

being Kish showed off his new skill ''Show off''', Ichigo muttered he heard her and laughed then twirled her around.

''Only to impress you kitten '', she blushed and prayed her cat ears wouldn't appear. But as soon as he said that he fell on his face. ''Owch''.

''That's really impressing me Kish'' she giggled. He smirked evily and pulled her down with him. ''KISH'', she screeched and pushed him away from her and tried to get up but he tackled her down, Kish started laughing this was much more fun

he thought. Some skaters looked at the tackling couple on the ice some just ignored them. As they carried on tackling each other to the ground two men skaters in yellow uniform approached them. One of them cleared his throat

''Excuse me but you two hooligans must leave immediately''.

Kish grinned at Ichigo whilst she scowled at him but she felt her mouth twitching into a smile _''This would never happened with Masaya he's too good''_ she thought.

They were escorted outside. ''Look what you done Kish you got us kicked out''.

''Oh well, look it's nearly sunset'', they had spent the whole day there.

''Ichigo lemme take you somewhere its my turn now.'' Before she could say anything Kish grabbed her waist and teleported them.

Ichigo looked down and screamed she didn't like heights neither did cats.

''Kish take me back now'', she said a bit hysterical.

''Don't worry kitten I won't let you fall okay ive got you.'' Kish said calmly. They were sitting on a branch on top of a very very tall tree where Kish teleported them(Edward cullen style sorta). She clung on Kish for dear life, Kish liked this

close contact and held her close. ''Ichigo just look up'' Ichigo lifted her head slowly from his chest and peeked open one eye but still didn't release her deathly grip on him. She was gobsmacked at the sight she saw before. She looked at the

whole of Tokyo ''Wow'' she managed to get out. Tokyo was beautiful and it was even more beautiful with the sun setting behind it. It was like a scene from a painting she forgot about her fear of heights and took in the sight of Tokyo, it was

breathtaking. They sat there for like 30 mins without speaking it was now dark and the whole of Tokyo was lit up with lights.

'' That was amazing Kish thanks'', she had seen a sunset before but not like this. Not on top of a tree and certainly not with a alien whose hair matched the tree

leaves. ''It's ok let's go.'' he teleported them to her bedroom. They sat on her bed.

''Today was fun wasn't it kitten''.

''Yh it was''she admitted. Kish suddenly hugged her tightly like he never wanted to let her go and sighed happily ''It's been waaay to long''. She hugged him back then let go. ''Suppose this is bye then''. He stroked her silky soft hair then

kissed her softly on the lips ''For now'' then he left.

* * *

That's it for now my longest chapter yet. Im sorta making this story up as I go along but I might dicontinue this story since it seems kinda pointless im not to sure yet. But till then bye bye xx


	5. What do i do?

I decided to carry on but Im not going to update frequently maybe once or twice a week. Here's the next chapter r & r.

* * *

Ichigo yawned and stretched. She traced her lips with her fingers and thought of yesterday at the ice rink and watching the sunset with Kish.

''I hope Kish don't think it was a date oh god what if he thinks we're together now. I can't get over Masaya that quick can I?'', she thought. She looked at her alarm clock beside her, ''Shit im going to be late for school''. She quickly thrust on

her school unifrom and brushed her teeth and did her hair and ran downstairs.

'' Ichigo have some toast before you go'' Ichigo's mum told her. She just grabbed a slice and crammed it in her mouth and slammed the door on her way out while her mum tutted to herself. Ichigo ran all the way to school

''Oh no I don't want to be late and have a detention...again. This is all Kish fault for making me think about him in the morning. Stupid alien and his stupid looks and his stupid eyes and his stupid stupid lips.''

Ichigo finally made it to school she panted slightly as she opened her class door.

''Aaah Ichigo Momomiya so glad you have joined us. Looks like you just made it now go sit down at your desk.'' Her teacher told her in a sarcastic way. Ichigo blushed as she realized the whole class were looking at her her friends gave her

sympathetic looks, she quickly sat down on her desk. Her teacher put up some maths sums on the board, she lay back in her chair it was going to be a loooong day and to add to the problem her cat genes were kicking probably because the

aliens are here. She felt her eyelids grow heavy but before she could fall asleep Moe poked her at the side. ''Thanks'', she whispered to Moe.

(Break time)

Ichigo gossiped with her mates she was back to normal with Miwa. Miwa had gotten in big trouble with her parents and was grounded she wasnt allowed to go out apart from school.

''I have no social life'', she moaned. Moe rolled her eyes at Ichigo she giggled.

''Ichigo are you alright with Masaya gone now?'', Moe asked her softly. ''Mmm I suppose so it's been hard that's all to deal with'' Ichigo said sadly, truth was that she missed him like crazy.

''You do realize like every boy now wants to go out with you now, don't you notice them looking at you?'' Miwa said. Ichigo laughed at the statement it was ridiculous but she didn't really notice anything in school whilst Masaya was around

her attention was always on him. Now Masaya was gone she looked curiously around her just to check Miwa was being serious. There was a some boys goggling at her, that made her feel uneasy. _''Jeez I hope I wasn't like that around_

_ Masaya'', she thought frantically._ Miwa and Moe noticing her face expression gave her a look saying we-told-you-so.

(After school)

Ichigo walked home by herself she felt quite relaxed it was even peacefull. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist ''Aaaah'', acting on a reflex action she immediately turned around and punched that person in the face.

''Ooww kitten there's no need for that.''

'' Kish YOU scared the living daylights out of me! How am I supposed to react?'' she glared at him.

''By not hitting me and return the hug'', he mumbled.

''What are you even doing here Kish?'' Kish ignored her annoyance.

''Well I wanted to see you of course yano after our first date yesterday. It was very fun the best day of my life apart from the day I first met you.'' he grinned.

Ichigo blushed scarlet '' It was not a date alright. It was a day out plus I only did it because you came back after such a long time and I felt like I owed you for saving me.'' Kish frowned ''I don't care It was a date to me'' he said stubbornly.

Ichigo carried on walking ''Hey wait Ichigo''.

''What'' she grumbled.

''Let's go to the park look im wearing my hat'' he said cheerfully ignoring the fact she was annoyed. Ichigo hesitated to answer _'' Why the park whyy. That was where me and Masaya hanged out if I say let's go somewhere else Kish'll get curious_

_ then ask 20 questions. Should I say no and make some excuse but I feel bad it really has been long time since he's come. I'll just go for a bit''. _

Kish waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face ''helooo anyone there''.

''Let's go then''. Kish and Ichigo walked over to the park it only took them less than 5 mins to arrive, they sat on the field the park was practically empty.

''Why did you bring us here Kish?''. He just shrugged his shoulders. There was silence for a while Kish was just satisfied by looking at Ichigo he could do that all day long. Ichigo however, was very bored so she decided to try and make some

conversation. ''Soo tell me about your life back on your planet''. Kish perked up '' Well the mew aqua restored the planet thanks to you and the other mews. Our people are very quick learner we are even more advanced than humans now

but we're not destroying the planet in the process. We have school set up already but I sometimes I don't go. Me, Pai and Tart are head of the military, my dad died when I was young I dont remember him so it was just me and my mum.

She loves me a lot but at the same time trusts me so she don't mind if im missing for a couple of days. She worries but she knows i'll be back but if im gone for long then she'd get angry. She is very old fashioned and sticks to our culture and

that. My cousins and every one keeps each other company so I don't have to worry about her a lot.''

''You care about your mum a lot don't you''. Kish nodded.

'' Yeah i do you and her are the most important people in my life. What's that'', Kish pointed towards the roundabout.

''Basically stand on it and hold the railings.'' Kish grabbed her hand and dragged her to it ''Go on it'' he told her.

She raised an eyebrow ''You ain't my dad you go on it''.

''I will after you do it I just want to see how''.

'' We're to old for this''.

'' Pleaseeee''.

''Oh alright'' there was no point in arguing with Kish he'd never stop. She stood on it then told him to push it gently. She was about to step off when Kish pushed it again a bit stronger.

''Kish that's enough now let me get off'' she was getting dizzy. A plan formed in Kish's mind ''Fine i'll stop... for a price''.

''Kiiiiissh!!''.

''Yes darling'' he said whilst he gave it another push she couldn't take it she was going to throw up any second she could get dizzy very very easily.

''Fine fine i'll do anything'' she cried. Kish immediately stopped It in one second and Ichigo quickly off it. She clutched her mouth with one hand and the other hand on her stomach.

''You alright? I didn't make you sick did I? Im so sorry I didn't mean to'' he said guiltily. Once she was sure she wasn't going to throw up she released her arms and stared at Kish

''I swear one of these days you are going to make me kill you or commit suicide either works for me''.

''Now now no need to be so rash kitty. Now you did say you would do anything that I want. I was going to make you get married to me but I figured that im probably pushing it a bit. So I think i''ll settle for I can kiss you when ever I want

to.''Kish's attitude returned.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. ''No way''.

''Yes way you said anything''.

''But if you loved me then you wouldn't force me to'' she said sweetly. Kish was just about to agree with her but then realized she was trying to trick him

''Ain't going to work kitten but I'll tell you what i'll settle for a kiss today but only if you do it willingly to also a minimum of two minutes ''. Ichigo nearly jumped in joy to be honest she didn't mind his kisses she just didn't like the idea of him

forcing her. ''Deal''. Kish approached the kiss gently. He wanted to savor the moment of Ichigo soft strawberry lips forever he hungrily kissed her. Ichigo felt his tender yet firm lips against hers this wasn't like any other kiss she had with Kish.

Perhaps because she didn't willingly kiss him back or always pushed him away. She kissed him back and Kish kissed her to the max he definitely wasn't wasting his opportunity, he held her like he was afraid she was going to break. She was

surprised she was enjoying the kiss then it occurred to her and Kish that 2 minutes was up. She relcutantly pulled apart and her cat ears and tail popped up luckily no one was around and she had more control of them now so she quickly got

rid of them. Kish meanwhile felt like he could die right now and go heaven happily. He looked at Ichigo she looked so gorgeous she was blushing furiously red _''god I love everything about this girl''. _''I love you Ichigo''.

Saying that Kish took his chance and kissed Ichigo again but was shocked when she returned his kiss it was totally unlike her not that he minded. He knew before the only reason she kissed him because she had to but this was their first

true kiss. Kish tightened his grip on Ichigo small waist and pulled her closer towards him, Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck. This time Kish kissed her with passion and full of lust and tried to show much how much he loved her

through his kiss and Ichigo returned with the same passion. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart they still needed to breathe.

''You kissed me'', Kish said still dazed after the kiss. Ichigo furrowed her brows

'' Talk about stating the obvious''. Kish just grinned at her goofily.

''Im going home it's late enough as it is'' she quickly walked home trying to avoid Kish. ''Bye kitten thanks for the kiss'' Kish watched Ichigo as she walked away he licked his lips tasting her lips. _''Maybe just maybe Ichigo's starting to like me after all''.

* * *

_

Ichigo opened her house door she found her parents sitting on the sofa her dad looked a bit angry. ''Ichigo we know'' her dad said suprisingly calmly.

''Know what?''.

''About Miwa's party her parents foned us I cannot believe you didn't tell us it got out of control. Appparently there was even alcohol''. Her parents gave her a dissaproving look she might as well say the truth.

''Im sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you. And trust me dad and mum I and Miwa and Moe didn't know there was going to be alcohol''.

''Ichigo dear we will let you off this once only we know how it is but do not ever do it again or your grounded'' her mum said. Truth was her parents saw how miserable their only daughter was after Masaya left and didn't want to upset her

even more. Ichigo hugged her mum and dad. She went upstairs and got changed and sat on her bed.

'' I kissed Kish today at my own free will as well but why. Do I like him now? He seems to care about me a lot even though it's been one year and the way he says he loves me is like he truly means it. The way he kisses me is nothing like

how Masaya kissed me. But he's an alien but then again that's not stopping Pudding or that midget or Bridget liking Pai. Relationships are too complicated maybe i should just stay clear of boys. But it's not like im cheating on Masaya he did

say not to be afraid to fall in love. Oh god do I love Kish out of all people. Im so confused eurghh what do I do??''


	6. I'm confused

After her usual day at school Ichigo walked towards the cafe she decided not to think about Kish at all today so far so good. She was actually on time these days she looked at the door the sign it said it was closed

''What's going on Lettuce always opens the cafe before I arrive''. She opened the door then found her four best friends and former team mates sitting around a table chatting away, they looked at her happily as they saw her walk in.

''Mint! Zakuro!'', she rushed over to them and gripped them tight in a bear hug. Mint didn't try and get out of this hug she actually missed Ichigo to like mad even though it didn't seem like it Zakuro hugged back then let go.

''What are you guys doing here?''.

''Well im taking a break from ballet so i'll be back luckily for you'', Mint stated.

''I finished my film at last it was one of my longest ones and I missed you guys''.

Keiichiro came in with a tray full of cakes of every sort and he smiled at them charmingly ''I thought we should celebrate the reunion of all the mew mews''. Ryou followed closely after him he had a small smile on his face

''That's why fortunately for you lot you have a day off''. The five mews looked at each other then it occurred to them this was actually a sort of reunion.

Ichigo just couldn't resist ''For the future of the Earth, your service nya'' she then tucked into the cakes everyone else just chuckled, it was so typical of Ichigo. After they finished the cakes they sat around the table they were stuffed.

They sat and talked about their lives Mint and Zakuro found out about Masaya they sympathized with Ichigo. In fact they were actually glad he was gone no one really liked him to be honest they thought he was too good and some other

stuff I shouldn't mention. Suddenly Pudding perked up ''Guess what everyone Ichigo is going out with Kish now''. Ichigo blushed scarlet everyone else was gobsmacked apart from poor Lettuce who felt uneasy as usual.

''Pudding where did you hear that nonsense'', she laughed a bit hysterically.

''What do you mean nonsense Taru-Taru told me. He said Kish was dancing around his room and singing ''Ichigo kissed me''the little girl said confused.

Mint who seemed recovered from the shock started saying ''Ichigo and Kish sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g...'' she snickered. Now everyone was joining as a joke. Ichigo blushed boiling red she was also getting pissed off.

''Pudding and everyone it's not what your thinking. I don't even like Kish that way. In fact im not even getting into any relationships they are just hassle. Im going to become a nun when I grow up'' she said but where did that nun thing come from

the words just stumbled out of her mouth. Everyone was quiet for a couple of seconds then they erupted in laughter the thought of Ichigo as a nun was just too much they couldn't stop laughing. Ichigo glared at them all but it was no use.

''Hey kitten what's a nun''. She turned around slowly knowing well of that all to familiar voice. Kish stood there with Tart whose eyes rested on a laughing Pudding on one side and Pai on the other who decided to visit Earth after much persuasion

mostly about Lettuce. He stood there emotionless but really he was yearning for a certain green haired mew.

''Eeek what are you three doing here''

Ryou wiped away his tears ''I invited them'', he liked it when Ichigo was mad. They were still laughing the aliens were wondering what the joke was. Pudding was literally on the floor and Mint clutched her tummy the rest of them where giggling

uncontrollaby. Ryou was banging the table with his fist full of laughter Ichigo sent him an icy glare full aware that he was enjoying this. She crossed her ruffled her arms across her chest.

Ryou ruffled her soft hair knowing it was going to aggravate her even more. ''Ichigo trust me it is very funny''.

She yanked his hair he stopped laughing and winced ''Hah it's what you deserve it the nun thing just came out okay it isn't that funny jeez''. Kish studied Ichigo she was fuming he could tell she was tapping her feet impatiently he wondered what

was going on.''You didn't answer my question what's a nun''. Ichigo ignored him but Keiichiro spoke up always eager to help anyone '' It is when a women who is entirely dedicated and commited to her faith. She take vows and usually lives in a

convent. They wear this black cloak and a habit. They wear a cross around their necks, they do not get married or have kids and they do not engage in relationships''.

Kish not seeing the funny side furrowed his eyebrows in confusion ''Kitten how can you become a nun? How can you marry me? How can you have our kids? What will happen to us? ''.

Ichigo closed her eyes and hoped she was tucked up in her bed eating strawberries but she wasn't instead she was being interrogated by Kish she opened her eyes again.

''I am not going to be a nun ok. It just came out with them lot irritating me. Kish also before you get the wrong ideas im not going to marry you or have your kids alright''.

''For now'' he was still determined as ever. Ichigo didn't bother replying instead she sighed. Everyone else was still chuckling quietly.

Keiichiro cleared his throat ''The reason we invited them is because since we are not enemies anymore and since we are all together. We decided to show there arent any hard feelings and invited them to a trip to the beach tomorrow''.

Ichigo did a mental back track ''Did you say invit-ed''. Ryou spoke this time ''Yes he said that. We had a conversation with Tart earlier we thought it'd be right to tell you lot together. So you mews better meet here in the morning''.

''What about school'' Ichigo said immediately.

''We have the holidays remember'' Lettuce said. Ichigo mumbled something under her breath.

''I have to go now guys it's getting late. It was really good to see you two again even though you tease me all the time'' she hugged Mint and Zakuro.

They said their farewells Ichigo felt a tear coming to her eye even though they picked on her she loved them it had been a long time.

''Bye Ichigo see you soon'' Mint said.

''Ichigo it was good to see you again'', Zakuro hugged her once more. Meanwhile Pudding was playing with Tart. Pai had plucked up the courage to sit near Lettuce and he managed some small talk.

Kish just waited for his beloved he noticed Pai and Lettuce _'''I see Pai's finally managed to talk to her after a billion years. Woa get in there Pa hahai''._

As soon as Ichigo was finished she walked out the doors Kish followed her. ''Get to the point Kish'', she said gloomily.

Kish grinned only she would know him so well '' Well Im confused you kissed me the other day then act like to them you don't like me I don't get it.''. She paused for a bit then spoke

''Yeh well news flash for you Kish I might be confused to you know '' she replied quietly but loud enough for him to hear. They carried on walking to Ichigo's house and Kish teleported right in front of her so her lips met his when she stepped

forward. He kissed her again and again in the middle of the street Ichigo didn't know what to do so she just stood there till he's finished. He finally stopped ''Are you finished now?''.

''Nope never'' he smacked his lips and kissed her again on her forehead this time. They reached her house ''Bye then kitten i'll see you soon unless you want me to stay of course''.

''What a brilliant offer but I think I'll pass today''she said sarcastically.

''Your loss and mine'' Just as he was about to teleport away Ichigo tugged on his arm. ''It just occurred to me you could've easily teleported us both here'' she raised an eyebrow.

''Then I couldn't get to spend any of this precious time with you'' With that he left.

* * *

This was a short chapter honestly it looks longer on open office. I'll make it up in the next chapter till then bii xx


	7. Yes

I decided to post this up a bit earlier here it is.

* * *

Ichigo stretched and got up it was the day of the trip ''_Woopee'' _she thought sarcasticaly. She packed a swim suit and some extra clothes. It was the school holidays now she went to the bathroom.

She had took a long shower and thought about a lot of things. _'' A whole day with Kish mmm it may not be that bad eurgh who am I kidding. I don't know what to do when im with Kish I feel so at ease and when he kisses me it's like im floating on_

_ a cloud''. _She lathered her hair with her shampoo that smelled of then blow dryed her hair and brushed her red locks.

She skipped downstairs, ''Morning mum and dad''.

''Morning Ichigo got any plans today'' her dad peered at her over his newspaper.

''Just going on a day out with my colleuges'', _no need to mention any aliens._

''That's nice dear'' her mum said.

''Mmm mum are you making pancakes''.

''Yes you always did have a good sense of smell'', _''Thanks to my cat genes''. _Her mum gave a plate full of pancakes drizzled with syrup to her daughter and husband.

Ichigo ate it piece by piece slowly savouring the taste after she finished she grabbed her bag and headed towards the cafe. It was a sunny day she was wearing a short sleeved white top and a three quarter baby pink skirt with some sandals.

''Hey kitten'' Ichigo looked up to see Kish floating in the air.

''Kish get down what if someone sees your-''. Kish pointed at his base ball cap which he looked very cute in he was also wearing three quarter shorts and a loose shirt.

He looked quite fit Ichigo thought but she quickly brushed that thought away.

''You look really hot today well you always look pretty'' he drifted in front of her she blushed lightly at his comment.

''What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at cafe.''

''I was actually there infact everyone is already there. We were all wondering were you were you do realize you are late that's why I came.''

Ichigo frowned she didn't actually check the time and she had that long shower and breakfast she glanced at her watch it was 10.00.

''Woops''.

Kish laughed ''Your so funny now lets go'' he grabbed her wrist and teleported them to the cafe.

''What took you so long buzy with your boyfriend'' Mint smirked.

A vein throbbed on Ichigo's head, yep things were back to normal. Ichigo pointed a finger at Mint

''Listen here and listen good-'', before she could say anything else she got interrupted by Zakuro.

''Ichigo I don't think this is the time for this''. Another vein throbbed on her head this time she was interrupted by Ryou

'' Enough already lets get going.''

''I don't see why we couldn't have teleported you lot there'' Tart said with his chin up in the air he was wearing some shorts with a polo shirt.

''Because the drive is part of the trip silly '' Pudding said cheerfully. Ryou had hired a mini van it was going to be an hour drove the van and Keiichiro sat in front.

The seats were so that two people sat in it. Lettuce and Pai who was wearing some khaki pants and a plain shirt sat together as Lettuce played with her fingers and Pai tried his best not to look at her.

Tart and Pudding sat together they started messing about with each other and Mint and Zakuro sat together playing cool.

That only left two seats left and only two people left. Ichigo gulped she looked at Kish who was beaming.

As they sat down Kish tried to get near Ichigo as close as possible Ichigo looked out the window not facing Kish.

''An hour with my kitty puurrrfect'' he chuckled. Ichigo turned around and smacked him on the head.

'' Please do not annoy me Kish im going to sleep now.'' She lay back on her seat and closed her eyes.

(Around an hour later)

When she woke up she found that her head was resting in the crook of Kish's neck like it belonged there it felt pretty nice actually.

Kish had fallen asleep and he layed his head against hers she quickly sat up this caused Kish to wake up

''Sorry'' she mumbled she must have fell on his shoulder when she was sleeping. Kish yawned adorably

''No problem I didn't mind one bit'' he gave her a goofy grin. They heard some muffled laughter in front of them Ichigo and Kish looked at each other.

''Pudding whats so funny'' Ichigo asked them.

''Yeh midget what you up to''. The pair of them peered forward

''Hold on is that a picture'' she snatched it out of Tart's hand.

''Hey give that back it's ours''Tart shrieked.

Ichigo blushed when she saw the picture it was her sleeping sweetly on Kish's neck and Kish's head on top of hers. Kish looked at the picture he had the opposite reaction.

''That's a nice picture don't you think''. Ichigo gave him the picture

''You have it If you like it so much''. Kish took it and put it safely in his pocket. ''Ryou how long left till we get there''.

''Not too long in fact we're already there''. Everyone looked out the window it was a peaceful quiet place. There was a sandy beach like Keiichiro said.

They awed the rocky cliffs it was like a picture out of a brouchure. Ichigo made a mental note to walk up one. They all got out of the van, Pudding and Tart ran out and started paddling in the sea.

Lettuce and Pai got out and he helped her carry the picnic basket. Ichigo stretched and walked over to the beach the rest followed.

''I used to come here all the time with my family all the time. There's a little hut over there if you want to get changed'' Keiichiro said.

It was around mid-day and the sun was blazing. Ichigo and the other mews got changed. Kish was goggling at Ichigo who was wearing nothing but a bikini.

She noticed this and flicked his head ''Perv''. Kish took of his shirt and Ichigo noticed his toned and muscular body not to menton his six pack coming through (That' right I gave him a six pack XD) she quickly looked away.

She ran to the sea and swam for a bit then floated on her back, Kish soon joined and splashed some water at her

''Oi stop that'' she splashed some water back. Soon they were having a full on water fight they were having fun though.

Out of the corner of her eye Ichigo saw something gray and fin like.

''Aaaahh there's a shark'', Ichigo quickly swam to the shore Kish didn't know what she was on about but he could tell she was definitely scared so he followed her.

''Everyone theres a shark in the sea'' Ichigo frantically told everyone.

''Wait wheres Pudding'' Lettuce said worridly. Ichigo started saying quickly

''Oh no what if Pudding was swimming and what if the shark came up behind her and it bit her and she was trying to get away but she was too injured and what if what if shes.. dead''.

Suddenly there was movement in the sea and Pudding emerged with a plastic fin stuck on her back

''YAY it worked Taru-Taru I scared them''. Ichigo looked at a sheepish Tart. Ichigo gritted her teeth and chased after Pudding comically.

After 10 mins of swimming after Pudding she gave up she trudged to the shore, she wrapped a towel around her and dried herself off. Everyone was setting up for a volley ball match.

Keiichiro was explaining the rules to the aliens it was boys vs girls five on five seemed fair.

''ICHIGO'' Kish exclaimed as he saw her.

''Yes it's me, are we playing volley ball then''.

''Yeh''. They all took their positions. The girls started off Mint slammed it towards the boys Pai hit it back, Ichigo stared at the rolling ball in the air.

Uh oh balls and cats dont go well Ichigo grabbed the ball and started playing and rolling about with it. Everyone watched the strange cat girl even though they were pretty used to it.

Kish was the only one laughing he found it so adorable. Ichigo stopped playing she looked up

''Hehee sorry about that, its the cat genes''she smiled sheepishly. They carried on playing and Ichigo had to restrain herself from taking the ball and running off with it.

They were head to head now as Kish slammed it into the opposition towards Pudding, Ichigo ran over and picked her up and Pudding hit it back and it hit the floor. All the girls cheered they had won and the boys put their heads down in shame.

''Good game eh kitten'' Kish walked beside her.

''Mmm yeah suppose''.

They set up a feast for lunch. Ichigo sat down on the blanket and she wrapped her towel around her it was a very happy atmosphere even Ryou and Pai were in a good mood.

Ichigo suprisingly wasn't that hungry so she nibbled on her sandwich. She was feeling quite cold she looked up and saw the sun blocked by some clothes do much for that blazing hot day. As she was about to get up did she see Pai putting his

hand on Lettuce? She headed to the hut and put on some clothes a pink thin jumper and some jeans with her sneakers.

Everyone else was still eating, she then glanced at the cliff it wasn't that far of a walk she didn't think that anyone would notice her gone. She headed on the pathway leading to the top.

As she reached towards the top she thought how Kish had sacrificed his life for her even though she didn't like him and the way he always tried to persuade her to go with him well it seemed to be working.

Her phone started ringing. ''Who could that be''. She answered it

''Hello''. She froze as she heard the voice of the other person on the line.

''Hi Ichigo it's me Masaya''. She clutched her phone tight around her hand so tight her hand was turning red

''I missed you Ichigo im sorry for calling out of the blue. I just wanted to hear your voice again''.

''It's okay'' she managed to choke out.

''Ichigo im sorry I know im causing you pain by calling you''.

''No it's okay. Listen Masaya I still love you but remember when you said not to be afraid to fall in love''.

''Yes I remember''. Ichigo took a deep breath and all the memories of her and Masaya came flooding back but then the days spent with Kish this week came in her mind.

She felt her heart being torn she knew that she should tell Masaya but she didn't have the guts. ''No it's nothing. So how's life there are you settlin in well'. She waited for his response

''Yes i am settling in quite well i have already enrolled in to the school. The technology is amazing in America which means i can study plants and animals even more. But it's not the same without you''.

Ichigo had to stop herself from crying just by listening to his innocent voice made her feel guilt stricken.

''I have to go now. It was good to hear your voice again call again soon good bye Masaya.''

''Good bye i love you Ichigo''.

''Love you to'', she whispered.

Ichigo closed her phone she looked ahead she didn't expect his call and she felt awful she felt like she was betraying him.. She edged closer to the edge of the cliff the sight was amazing.

She looked at towards the crystal blue sea. The side of the cliff was full of thorns and ragged edges and shards of rock. When she looked down below she saw the little figures of her friends but one was missing.

(Kish's Pov)

He ate some human food it wasn't very appetizing yet he still ate it. His Ichigo went off to get changed which was a shame she looked very very nice in that bikini. After a while she didn't arrive so he made his excuses and left to look for her.

He looked up then saw a figure standing near the edge of the cliff whose red locks were floating behind her. She was on the phone and she seemed to have this anguish expression on she looked like she was in pain.

He wondered what was going on so he teleported himself there.

(Ichigo's pov)

''So that's where you disappeared to kitten''.

''Yeh I just wanted to see the view from here pretty amazing''.

''Ichigo'' Kish's voice was serious now. ''YOU are pretty amazing. I know you told me you were confused yesterday but it's simple it truly is simple. Just you and me. Masaya's not even here.

You have no idea how this year has been for me it felt like hell. We had fun this past week I know we have. We belong together it's destiny Ichigo.

I know I always say it but it's because I really do, I love you Ichigo please be mine please just say yes one word is all that ''.

She took a deep breath''Ye-''. But before she could say anything else she stumbled on some small rocks beside her feet and she lost her balance and fell backwards.

Before Kish could react she let out a long ear splitting scream that echoed across the cliffs which stopped him dead in his tracks.

Ichigo's head smacked against the hard impact as she started rolling down.

The ragged edges pierced her skin and the thorns ripped open her flesh. Ichigo heard a loud crack and another crack it felt like she would never stop rolling down.

Her face and arms got scratched by some twigs and the shards of rock pushed against her skin which made her gasp with pain. She was going down so fast that she was a blur. She finally landed with a thud.

Everyone below heard her scream and ran as quickly as possible. They all gasped with shock at the sight. Ichigo had blood oozing out of her body which was covering every inch of her body and her face her clothes were ripped and ragged.

She was wearing only one trainer and that one was scruffed up and her hair was tangled with some leaves. Her head was covered in bruises the sight was so horrific Pudding started crying.

Meanwhile, Kish quickly teleported down. But when he caught sight of Ichigo he crumpled on his knees and he broke down in tears.

No one was moving or saying anything her friends all held shock and concern in their eyes. Kish crawled his way over to Ichigo and craddled her lovingly in his arms.

He dug his face in the crook of her neck and buried his face in her strawberry scented hair and let his tears flow rapidly, his poor kitten all bruised and broken.

Ichigo was barely conscious but she felt his prescence.

''K-kish'', she said hoarsely. Kish petted her hair

''It's alright your going to be okay no need to talk alright leave the talking till later'' he tried to say as cheerfully as possible.

''Yes'', she managed to get out. Kish lifted his head up and looked intently at her weary glittery eyes, he was suddenly overcome with a flood of affection.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and he smiled at her comfortingly which was very hard.

Her face was covered in cuts and scrapes and she was bleeding, his clothes must have been soaked in her blood by now.

The temperture suddenly felt like it dropped. Greys clouds took over the skies. The day had really taken it's turn for the worse. Rain started pouring down soaking everyone but no one didn't care.

They all were sick with worry for their friend. Kish pulled Ichigo limp body closer to his chest and he held her gently in his lap.

He protected her from the pouring rain. Her eyelids were feeling very heavy, Kish noticed her closing her eyes slowly

''NO stay with me Ichigo please don't close your eyes. Please. I love you'' he said between his tears.

She wanted to stay but as her eyes closed on their own accord she felt herself slipping slowly into a blanket of darkness.

* * *

Betcha didn't expect that now. So what did you think? Next update maybe next week or in a couple of weeks i dunno yet.


	8. Your Much Stronger

Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait I have been major busy and I kinda lost interest in this. I have tests and everything coming up and a hectic life but I do try and read ff just dont have the time to write it really.

Well heres the next chapter. (btw i dont really know any medical terms so sorry for the lack of medical stuff)

* * *

Kish crushed Ichigo's limp body against his chest and continuously wept. Everyone was stood still watching Ichigo. Ryou bent down next to her and took her wrist.

''Wha-what are you doing''.

''Im checking for her pulse'' he spoke quietly. Everyone was anxious in waiting. Ryou perked up ''There's a faint pulse''.

Everyone who had thought their friend was dead their eyes now lit up in hope.

''Come on everyone we have to quickly get to the van and go to the hospital'' Keiichiro said quickly.

The aliens couldn't teleport them to the hospital since they didnt know where it was. Everyone nodded and Kish gently as possible picked up an unconscience bleeding Ichigo in his arms bridal style.

As they soon got to the van Ryou drove to the nearest hospital exceeding the speed limit but that was not in his mind at the moment.

As soon as they got to the hospital they clambered out of the van and headed for the hospital.

Zakuro using her wit and charm managed to get Ichigo into the private part of the hospital and payed them a fee to keep quiet about the aliens ears.

As they got to the ward a doctor came and as his eyes fell on Ichigo he called the porters. They put her on a bed ''What happened'' the doctor asked.

''She fell of a cliff'' Mint answered him shakily.

''We must get her to the theatre immediately'', with that the porters and nurses pushed the trolley to the theatre.

Kish looked numbly ahead wishing he could do something. Pai put his hand on his shoulder ''There's nothing that you could do you have to trust the human doctors'' it was like he read his mind.

''I feel so helpless Pai I want to do something '' he shaked his head sadly. After a couple of minutes a nurse came out of the door

''What happened is she okay'' Kish immediately asked her after spotting her.

''The doctor is still with her at the moment. I cannot really comment on her condition you may be in for a bit of a long wait im afraid. But you can obviously wait in the waiting room of course, we are doing everything we can''.

Kish slumped on a chair and his buried his face in his hands and groaned out of frustration, he wanted to see his kitty and he wanted to see her now. How the day drastically changed it all started out as a harmless trip to the beach

now Ichigo was in their fighting for her life.

After a couple of hours.

It was night now and Pudding and Tart fell asleep on their chairs. Kish paced the room a couple of time within the hours. At last the doctor appeared with a serious look on his face.

''How is she?''Ryou managed to ask before Kish.

''Well we had to sort out an internal bleeding and she had some pretty bad trauma. She's got a nasty bump to the head. She has two broken ribs and a broken arm and leg . Her brain acted on instincts and tried to protect the body

from harm and fell in to a deep state of sleep. Therefore, im afraid to say she has fallen into a coma is a fifty fifty chance she will wake up. Let's just say the longer she stays in a coma the less likey she will wake up.

But in the meantime things are going as well as expected at the moment''.

Kish took this all in. He knew what a coma was Pai once told him. His face was expressionless

''Could I see her''.

''If it's just you I suppose''. Everyone smiled at him giving him the okay to go.

''Follow me''. Kish followed the doctor into the intensive care ward and there she was.

Ichigo layed on the bed in a hospital gown her chest rising and falling slowly. She was hooked up on various machines and a saline drip. She had an oxygen mask on and there was wires all over the place but Ichigo still looked as serene as ever.

Her red open hair fitted around her face forehead was covered in a bandage so was her left arm and right leg.

Her right arm and left leg was covered in a cast. Her wounds were cleaned although the bruising and cuts still came through, Kish gasped quietly, he suddenly had the urge to take her in his arms and teleport the two of them somewhere.

''If you talk to her she may be able to hear you, I'll give you some privacy don't worry I won't be far'' the doctor walked away he was pretty intrigued about his ears but seeing his distress he let it go.

Kish went over and sat at the chair beside her bedside. He pulled the chair in closer so his face was inches above her and he stroke her hair lovingly.

One of the nurse must have brushed it because now it was soft and like a blanket of silk free of leaves.

He started murmering quietly ''I don't want to lose you Ichigo, if you left me I don't know what I will do. This is all my fault im so sorry if I never returned then we would have never gone on that stupid trip but one good thing came out of it you

finally said yes. I hope you don't change your mind because I already have our future mapped out for us, well I already mapped it out ages ago. But i'll tell you them when you wake up . You are going to be better in no time at all kitty cat because

your strong your much stronger than me''. He chuckled lightly to himself despite the situation. ''There i've admitted it now and you have to wake up soon and say I told you so. I love you....'' he continued to speak to Ichigo

for atleast half an hour till the doctor came

''I think you should let someone else visit her now'' the doctor said softly.''I'll be back soon'' he kissed her on the cheek and reluctunctly peeled himself off the chair and walked back to the waiting room.

''You guys can see her now'' Kish told them. One by one they visited Ichigo but they didn't take as long as Kish they all knew how much he was yearning to be at her side again that and he kept drumming his fingers on the arm rest and kept

tapping his feet. After they all saw her briefly they all sat in the waiting room.

''Well it's getting quite late and we should visit Ichigo in the morning it's not like we can do anything whilst we are here and your parents must be getting worried. I have tried contacting her parents but I can't seem to get a line through to them.'' Ryou spoke.

Everyone apart from Kish nodded sadly in agreement especially the mews they didnt want to leave their friend. ''Well im going to stay here, Pai you couldnt tell my-'' Kish said but was cut of by Pai.

''Yes yes i'll tell your mum'' Pai wasn't not even going to bother advising Kish to go home, he knew how much Ichigo meant to him. Kish smiled at him out of gratitude and walked quickly back to the ward and sat beside Ichigo.

''Hey im back again told you I would come back. I won't ever leave your side''. He held her soft hands and squeezed it gently.

He lay back on the chair gazed at Ichigo. Every so often he would glance at the heart moniter. Very slowly his eye lids began to drop and he fell asleep without realizing it, the last thing he saw was Ichigo.

Lettuce pov

After being dropped off Lettuce went inside. She told her parent's they had a mechanical problem with the van. She wasn't sure she convinced them she wasn't very good at lying nevertheless, they believed her.

She got changed and sat on her bed. She worried for her friend Ichigo she hoped she was ok. There was a slight tapping noise on her window. She jumped slightly in fright.

She heard the tapping again and she warily walked over to her bedroom window. She squinted her eyes to try and make out the figure outside the window.

''Don't worry it's just me'' she heard a voice that put her at rest. She opened the window

''Pai ! What are you doing here''. A wet Pai clambered in the room.

''Well I wanted to see you''.

''You could have just teleported in''.

''I think that would be quite rude''. Taking her by suprise Pai took her hand in his.

''Lettuce today made me think. If you were Ichigo I would be like Kish to. Life is to short to be stubborn I tried to deny it but I can't anymore. I love you Lettuce''. She felt a bit light headed was this really happening?

''I love you to Pai''. It was really happening.

* * *

I thought i'd put a bit of fluff between Pai and Lettuce. I'll try and update sooner im not promising anything though read and review!


End file.
